Ludwig (AFL game)
Ludwig, known by his full name as Ludwig Edelstein (ルードヴィッヒ・エドルシュタイン Rūtovihhi Edorushutain) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. Ludwig is the playboy of city. He is very confident in his looks and personality. Ludwig lives at Donau Apartment with his mom but he doesn't help her at all with the work. Although Ludwig has a such thin body, he really enjoys food. He gets mad when being mocked about his weight. Ludwig has a laid-back tone. He uses words like "darling" and generally tries to be manly towards the opposite gender. Alen the professional musician considers him to be his kōhai rival in relationship. However, Ludwig and Alen will never marry each other in game. 'Gift Preferences' 'Schedule' Ludwig spends most of the day out in city. He goes for a walk to Baumgarten or can be found inside mall during the day. In the evenings, he can be seen visiting the ranch. On Sunday, he can be seen inside Mall of Bayern, before going around Starland City in the evening. If the weather is bad he will stay inside his room. If the Player marries Ludwig, he will move to the player's house. He no longer lives in the apartment. On Sundays, Ludwig can be seen at Blue Angel Mansion even on Engelstein Fields. If the weather is bad he will not go outside at all. 'Single' 'Married' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Walk from Baumgarten S.D. to Grvnefeld Park *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Ludwig has 10,000 HP or more As you are walking down the path, Ludwig accidentally bumps into you. Ludwig apologises and asks if you are injured. Choice 1: It's all right (+2000 HP) Ludwig is glad to know you are okay, as he had nearly injured an idol. He explains that his mind was occupied; the time on this city seems to pass by slower than anywhere he has been before. Perhaps because the city looks peaceful and everyone is so kind to one another. Ludwig is glad he had the chance to talk to you, and now he is off to walk around Privaria some more. Choice 2: It's not all right. (-1000 HP) The young man feels sorry for hurting a girl, and requests that he escort the Player back to your house area to make up for it. He is truly sorry for injuring the Player, even if it was not very serious. 2-Symbol Event *Walk into Donau Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Sunday or Thursday *Sunny or snowy weather *Ludwig has 20,000 HP or more *Mai has 5000 HP or more *Hinata has 5000 HP or more *You already seen his 1-Symbol Event Ludwig is glad that you have stopped by to visit him on this sunny (or snowy) day, but he was just on his way out the door; Mrs. Mai had invited Ludwig to his apartment. Ludwig thinks for a moment and asks if the Player would like to go with him to the dojo. The Player is reluctant to intrude, but Ludwig insists that Mrs. Mai and Hinata would like to see the player too. Choice 1: I'll go! (+2000 HP) The Player accompanies Ludwig to Moonlight Dojo, where Hinata and Mai are cooking some food to eat. Mai tells Ludwig that the food is almost ready, and notices that you've come along with that man. Ludwig is glad that you've come to eat as well. Hinata says that her restaurant's tempura udon is really good. Player will return back to their house once the event is over, and one's Energy Hearts will be filled. Choice 2: I'll pass this time. (-2000) Ludwig is shocked because he has never been turned down by a young lady before! He must head out inside his room and so he leaves the player behind. 3-Symbol Event *Walk into Donau Apartment *18:00 to 21:00 *Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Ludwig has 30,000 HP or more *Alen has 5,000 HP or more *You already seen his 2-Symbol Event Inside the apartment, Ludwig invites you to have a meal with him. When you walk up to the table you will notice there's a lot of food on it! Ludwig had ordered everything available, and he's not even sure if that's enough food to fill up his belly. Alen will come over to your table and is surprised to hear that 1 person can eat all that food. Ludwig insists that he can succeed. Choice 1: This will get you fat. (-3000 HP) Well that's not good, and your comment was not very deserving. Choice 2: Can you do it? (+3000 HP) Ludwig understands what you have said and suggests that the two eat it all fast. Alin does not seem very pleased. 4-Symbol Event *Donau Apartment, lobby *11:00 to 14:00 *Not Friday or Sunday *Rainy weather *Ludwig has 40,000 HP or more *Katia has 5000 HO or more *You already seen his 3-Symbol Event Katia welcomes you as one walks in the door. When the player notices nobody is around, she explains that Yona headed to Mall of Bayern so she is keeping an eye on the Apartment. Ludwig loudly bursts into the lobby exclaiming that he has arrived for lunch. Katia demands to know where he went off to. Since Ludwig is Yona's son it should be his job to look after the Apartment. Ludwig accuses her of not wanting to work because you showed up as a customer, which just makes her more angry. Katia asks for your opinion. Choice 1: Ludwig should watch the apartment (+5000 HP) Katia becomes even angrier but it appeases Ludwig. He leaves the Inn to go and find food elsewhere. After Yona returns to the Inn, the event ends. Choice 2: If Ludwig is busy... (-4000 HP) Date *Walk into your house *10:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ludwig has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen all of his 4 symbol events *You are going steady with Ludwig Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play when the player wakes up in morning and asked if Ludwig wants to go on a date with them. Ludwig asks if one is free for some fishing. If the player accepts, Ludwig will ask them to meet him on Engelstein Fields at 16:00 (4PM). If the player rejects his request, they will lose heart points with Ludwig. When Luke arrives at 16:00, the two of us will walking around. Ludwig loves to be outdoors, and wonders if the player likes nature as well. Answer positively to get positive effects! The two of us will talk through evening, and when the date is over he will thank them and go home. Standing Ludwig up for the date will result in losing heart points. 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Ludwig, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Ludwig will act perky, laid-back, and confident. Regardless of whether it is boy or girl, they will have blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. The boy has neck-length hair with parted two bangs while the girl one has straight hair pulled up into pigtails. His child looks will be the same as Per, Klaudia, Tobias, and Judy. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters